thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Harris
"if I had a dollar for everytime I’ve been called a freak, I’d have twelve dollars" Christopher Harris is a Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire from Earth’s United Kingdom. He is socially challenged and does not trust people much. He often refuses to make friends with people he just met. At times he can be very kind or even caring to his friends. Physical Description Christopher Harris, when they were first born, looked similar to a large bat-like creature with a long black tail. Parts of the body have black and purple swirls giving the appearance of dark energy. The rest of the body is covered in brown and black fur. Chris calls this his "true form" but prefers not to use it. In the Christopher Harris Genisis short, Chris appears as a small blue-eyed Vampire girl. She had antenna similar to a butterfly, and relatively large black bat wings. As the short went on, her eyes began to become a brighter shade of blue. Chris' appearance in the movie, as well as the end of the Genisis Short, is that of a small boy. He has long black hair and bright red eyes. The antenna were gone as well as his wings. It is revealed later in the series that he can hide his "extremities." Background Christopher Harris was created on September 2nd, 1875 by Scottish creature scientists attempting to create The Hybrid and turn it in for the reward money. What they ended up with was an emotionless dark energy sorcerer Vampire-Fairy hybrid. She was not the monster they envisioned and was a lot smaller than she was supposed to be. Besides those drawbacks, they believed they have succeeded. They then tried to kill off Chris' parents, because they were no longer needed, while others tried to restrain the young Vampire. Before they were able to Chris broke out into a murderous rage draining the blood of everyone in the room. After freeing her parents, the Galactic Federation shows up ready to arrest The Hybrid. But she along with her parents ambushes them first. Once they were all gone the family fled to Bristol where the Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire lived for the next four years. During those four years, Chris went through lots of bullying so her parents decided to get her a pet. Walking into the pet shop, the human runs away in fear, leaving Chris to take whatever pet she wanted. Chris chose a tiny kitten who was only a few days old. The two became very close but getting her a pet wasn't enough though. Chris' father, another scientist, has been working on an emote potion designed to give Chris emotions. It worked, temporarily, allowing Chris to smile for the first time. However the fact, Chris was still getting bullied and/or shunned, and so her family moved to North Carolina in the Eastern North American Compound at the age of five. In the Eastern North American Compound, not a lot of creatures have heard of The Hybrid story allowing Chris to live a semi-normal life. Personality Chris seems very reserved and often disagreeable person in The Creature Council Movie. He is a negative person but tries to help when possible. He seems more intelligent than the rest of the young council. It can be inferred that Chris enjoys their company, giving how he continued to hang out with them, but be refuses to use the word "friend" to describe them. At the start of season one, Chris behaved a lot more open and playful with the rest of the council, only behaving serious or depressed when the time calls for it (like in Lucy ''and in ''Underneath). In episode eleven The Moon, Chris becomes overwhelmed by his primal urges, due to the full moon, and begins to attack the civilians. In the season finally Friday the Thirteenth, Chris meets his Anti-Counterpart and openly shows a dislike towards him. In season two, Chris behaves more like how he does in the movie but is more trusting and less disagreeable. He seems to understand the world and his friends more and sees them as a primary group and less of an aggregate. In episode two, Zombies, Chris gets bitten and loses most of his reason. He behaves in a manner similar to how he did in The Moon. In episode seven, ABC, 123, it is revealed that Chris is very democratic in the way he solves disputes. Season Three The Creature Council: Rewritten Season Four Season Five Season Six The Creature Council: Battle Through Time Season Seven Season Eight The Creature World United Appearances in The Creature Council Chronicles Powers and Abilities Relationships Encyclopedia Entry Christopher Harris is a Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire from Earth’s United Kingdom. He was part of the “big four” that aided creature kind in The Creature War. When he graduated high school he spent the next 119 years away from The Creature World exploring the universe. Because of this, Chris is very intelligible of the universe around him. Combining this with Hunter’s knowledge allows the council to be very technologically advanced. Development Chris was a one-dimensional child archetype in the original scripts of The Creature Council Chronicles. Category:The Creature Council Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Creature Council Members Category:Royalty